Darling
by Maddie Beth
Summary: Aurelia is sent to Earth with the rest of the hundred, and must take care of her friend Germain, while a certain fearless leader takes a shine to her.


"Hush, hush, Germain," Aurelia muttered, holding the boy's head to her shoulder and petting his hair, trying desperately to calm him. He emitted a high-pitched wail and rocked back and forth; the childlike behavior looked odd on such a large frame.

"Aelia I don't like it, I don't like it Aelia!" Germain shrieked.

"I know, I know, honey. We have to be quiet, be quiet okay? Quiet." She turned his face to her and put a finger on her lips. He recognized the motion and repeated it. "Good, good. Quiet."

There was a rustling in the overgrowth, footsteps, and voices came closer. Germain began to wail and rock again, and Aurelia struggled to restrain him. People burst through the plants, and Germain's struggling became more violent, his arms flailed about and he hit Aurelia in the face. She released him in a reflexive moment and in that split second, he was tackled away from her. She screamed, there was a large boy of about Germain's size was on top of him, yelling at him angrily and Germain was crying and screeching.

"You think it's okay to assault a little girl? Huh? Just because you're not on the Ark anymore?" The new boy was shouting.

"NO! Get off! Let him go!" Aurelia jumped up and attempted to pull the boy off of Germain. He was too big for her to move.

"Aelia! Aelia, help!"

The boy turned to look at her, and Germain shoved him away, curling up in a ball and rocking. "You're bleeding," he said, motioning to her face. She felt a warm pulsing sensation above her eye, and reached up to gently touch it. Her fingers came away crimson. She glared at the boy and rushed back to Germain, wrapping her arms around him and shushing him.

"Do NOT. _EVER_ lay a finger on him again," she harshly told the boy.

"I thought he was attacking you!"

"He's scared! It was an accident!"

"I'm sorry. We're gathering over there," he gestured into the dense forest, "we were all looking for who was making that noise. Come on."

"Why?"

"Because we don't want people getting killed. Come on, Aelia, is it?" She didn't move to get up, her steely gaze fixed on the boy. "I'm Bellamy. You can help with the younger ones and the retards."

"Don't say that word around him. It sets him off."

"Which is why we need you to handle them. You want to help don't you?"

She thought for a minute, then quietly urged Germain to stand up. When they were both on their feet he stood a head and a half taller than Aurelia. Bellamy was an inch or so shorter than Germain. He hadn't anticipated that, and was a little taken aback. Aurelia took Germain's hand firmly, and followed Bellamy back towards the others.

He was undeniably in charge. He began dictating to people what to do, dividing them into groups to get things done. They had to build weapons and a wall. He sent everyone under 15 to Aurelia, who made sure they were all okay, and then sent them to do their jobs, with the exception of Germain.

"You and I are going to set up the tents. You are very good at building things," she told him. He smiled, timidly, and set to work. He was brilliant at patterns and at doing things with his hands, so it didn't take him long at all with a little help from Aurelia to have plenty of shelters constructed. She built a fire in the middle of camp for when it would get dark and cold, and when they would be able to find food and water. Soon after Bellamy came to see her.

"Good work, pet," he said, wrapping an arm around her. She shrugged him away. "Look, we're sending people to get the supplies. You know how to cook?"

"Yes."

"Good. Looks like you get to be the resident mother. You'll be our Wendy Darling."

"Oh, you've read a book before? I'm surprised."

"Hey now, be nice to your Peter Pan, Darling."

"Don't call me that."

"Oh, come on, Darling, it suits you." He put his arms around her waist in an attempt to pull her against him, and she tried to push him away, but he was stronger than her. All of a sudden, Germain shoved him off of her.

"Don't touch Aelia." He said to Bellamy, pointing a finger at him accusatorially. Bellamy smirked.

"'Got it, thanks for the tip, big guy. See you around, Darling." He winked and sauntered off.

"Thank you, Germain, but remember, violence is never good."


End file.
